1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scroll fluid machine and, in particular, to a scroll fluid machine in which an orbiting bearing is grease-lubricated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 3866925 discloses a scroll compressor in which, as measures for bearing damage occurring due to static electricity, a conductor which is constructed for causing the static electricity to discharge from an orbiting scroll side to a fixed scroll side is provided at a shaft end of a crankshaft or of an auxiliary crankshaft.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent No. 3205474 discloses a scroll-type fluid machine which has a structure in which a cooling fan which generates cooling air is provided at an end portion of a drive shaft and a fan casing is adapted to conduct the cooling air generated by the cooling fan to each of a back surface of a fixed scroll and a back surface of an orbiting scroll.
In a case where, in order to cool a fixed scroll, an orbiting scroll, and the like which are brought into a high-temperature state by compression-heat or the like in such a scroll-type compressor provided with the conductor, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3866925, the cooling fan is provided so as to conduct the cooling air to the fixed scroll, the orbiting scroll and the like as in the scroll-type fluid machine disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3205474A face seal preventing intrusion of dust and the like into a compression chamber and a slide portion for the conductor of Japanese Patent No. 3866925 which is provided at an end plate portion of the orbiting scroll are arranged in a cooling air path. In this case, the conductor slides relative to the slide portion to thereby produce abrasion powders which are scattered by cooling air in a compressor body and enter a slide surface of the face seal. In a case where the face seal is worn, the abrasion powders produced by the conductor intrude into the compression chamber and there is a possibility that reliability of compressed air will be impaired.
In view of the above-mentioned problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a scroll-type fluid machine which reduces intrusion of abrasion powders, generated by sliding of a conductor causing an orbiting scroll side and a fixed scroll side to be conducted, into a compression chamber, and improves reliability of a compressor.